


Expansion

by Syrenslure



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She flies in the night, but she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written anything, and I wanted to get back into the swing of things. This is the pairing that is currently tickling my fancy, so that's where I started. I've never written this pairing or fandom before, so this is pretty much a PWP just to get the feel of things (no pun intended :) Thanks to litgal for the community (This is for prompt#1: Universe), and to who introduced me to this pairing a while back with her awesome story Thoughts Colored Ugly, which you should check out, if you are at all interested in Firefly BDSM fic and haven't read it yet. (1233 words – 18 June 09)

The universe was spread out before her like a huge, shiny blanket of black velvet, tiny little sparkling stars winking and whispering to her across time, as River sat in the pilot's seat on the flight deck of Serenity. The ship was quiet except for the harmonic rumbling of the engines and life support systems, and the thread wisps of her crew's dreams, as River stood the night watch and kept them on course through the black.

The hum of the quiet night cycle soothed her, and she let herself float along its rhythms. The soft light of the nav console drew her in with its numbers and angles, and almost distracted her from the presence that was crossing the bulkhead behind her, but she felt a small smile on her face, as she let him sneak up on her, as much as anyone could. She enjoyed this game, and it would help ease the bit of restless itch that had been building up her spine after nine days in the black.

Big, strong hands landed on her shoulders, and she let her breathe catch in her throat, a tiny shiver of excitement causing her heart to beat a bit faster.

"Don't turn around," his rough voice whispered across her ear. "You just keep your eyes on that monitor and make sure you're flying this ship straight. Don't want no trouble."

River let her long, silky hair slide forward a bit, to hide her smile as she set the autopilot, yet made a show of pretending to fly as ordered.

The large, strong fingers on her shoulders began massaging her tight muscles, loosening the knots of her neck and upper back, belying any threat of his words, and River bit back a groan, not ready to give into his little game so easily. Her hair was lifted off the back of her neck, over her shoulder, and the calloused fingers continued to work their magic, until she was leaning into his touch.

"Now, that's my girl. Gonna make you feel real good pretty-girl, and you're gonna do what I right say, dong ma?" His voice was so close, dancing along her brain in little sparks, and the solid mass of him pressed up behind her, pinning her between him and the console. The hard muscles of his abdomen were against her back and one shift of his fingers, and they could be tight around her neck, a theory she tested, by pretending to dart away from him. He answered as suspected, and she groaned prettily, bowing her head in delicate submission. His rough chuckle reverberated through her where they were touching.

Those warm, work-roughened fingers slid down over her chest, along the sides of her breasts, thumbs, catching on the already hard, little points of her nipples, and she shuddered lightly. She almost cried out when those hands were lifted away, but she could still feel him so close, smell the spicy man scent of him, she knew that he wasn't done with her yet, and she welcomed what would come next, forcing herself not to peek to anticipate his next move.

"Close them pretty eyes, River-girl. No peeking now. Just feel this. Feel me taking you for a little ride."

She obeyed, closing her eyes, and felt him tug her hair back, so that her head was tilted back against him, and then her world spun, as he turned the chair around swiftly, so that she was facing him. She scrunched her eyes up extra tight, to make sure they wouldn't fly open on their own. Then she felt his hands on the soles of her feet, the delicate skin of her ankles, her calves, as he slowly worked his way up, massaging her until she was anything but relaxed. He moved slowly, and River bit her lip, so as not to urge him to go faster, to make her fly.

The pad of his thumb caught at her lip, easing it away from her teeth. "Don't want you to hurt yourself none, girl," his voice said, barely above a whisper. Then his hands were back on her thighs, spreading her open, and caressing the bare skin that went all the way to her apex. "Guay!" she heard his hoarse exclamation as he realized she wasn't wearing any unders, and could no longer hold back the wicked smile that crossed her face.

His touch gentled, barely skimming the surface of her sex, before two fingers sought out her heat. She spread her legs for him automatically, sliding down in her seat to give him better access, and he grunted his approval, as she lifted her hips toward his touch.

She knew he was just beginning, and the heat was building in her, sparking, lapping, teasing at her edges, spreading out from her core like a wildfire, as she pumped herself on his fingers, begging him with her whimpers, and his thumb brushed against her clit. He abandoned her for a moment, chuckling at her whine of distress, and caught her hair up in his hand, pulling her face to his for a rough kiss.

She could hear the clink of his belt being undone and the fastening of his trousers being opened, and let herself be cajoled by his mouth on hers, because she knew what would be next, and trusted him not to leave her hanging much longer.

He didn't, pulling her forward, so that she almost tumbled out of the chair, she braced herself with her thighs around his waist as he plunged into her. She could feel his breath against her neck, as he held himself still, as he always did, to give them both a chance to adjust, and then the soft nip of his teeth against her shoulder in warning, as he began pistoning in and out of her depths with long, hard strokes.

Her moans heighted in volume, as her pleasure escalated, and seemed to echo off the metal walls of the cockpit and surround them, his own grunts and cries a counterpoint to hers as they tumbled through the stars. He pulled his cock out almost to the very edge, and then plunged it back into her depths, over and over, until they were becoming one. They melted together inside their skins, with the black outside of the ship, behind her eyes, and in their cores, as she felt an explosion building inside of her, big enough to create the whole 'verse. They followed each other over the abyss, clenching, clawing, screaming out with pleasure bigger than either of them could contain, until they collapsed into a sweaty, shivering mass, against the chair, trembling together like newborn colts.

Slowly, they settled back into themselves, the creaking whoosh of the engines, the rumble of the air recyclers, and the huff of his warm breath on her skin, bringing her back to a ground state. He kissed her still closed eyes, and she smiled, opening them to look into the stormy blue of her lover's. She tugged playfully at his hair, and felt the warmth of his gaze settle over her, full of satisfaction, amusement and an abiding love.

"Almost breakfast time, bao bei, Cap'n 'll take over the flying. You 'bout ready to head for our bunk?"

River primly straightened her dress and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Always, lǎogōng. Love to fly with you."

End Notes:

“The reduction of the universe to a single being, the expansion of a single being even to God, this is love.” – Victor Hugo

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=59>  



End file.
